


Everyone's New Semester of Hope

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Forgive me Amami fans, I got sucked into Kaito loving hell, Multi, Non-Killing Game AU, Ouma is nice but can be a dick, Short Chapters, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: The V3 cast in a less murdery situation.





	1. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma needs a bodyguard and sets his eyes on the biggest and strongest guy he knows.

Ouma Kokichi always had a mixed reputation. Those that didn't know him thought he looked cute. Those that knew him thought he was a liar and a sneak. While both were right on their own, together they didn't quite line up. Sure he teased his classmates Ki-Bo and Kaede Akamatsu, but he also had a softer side that no one ever saw.. well saw and lived anyways. But now that he was the SHSL Surpreme Leader at Hope's Peak Academy, he's started growing his originally small organization... and a man with his power needed a bodyguard.

Gonta Gokuhara always stood out.. for better or worse. His large stature, unkept hair and lack of shoes gives him a wild animal type of effect... which makes sense, being raised by wolves for 10 years. But despite his large size, he was easily the shyest person out there, even thanking people for going out of their way to talk to him. He tried his best to keep up with others, but he had a rather pitiful knowledge of technology, and rather perfected to talk to animals and study bugs. This is how he obtained the title SHSL Entomologist.

So on one bright Friday, Ouma was getting into position to ask Gonta to Ben his bodyguard when.. "Ouma, this course of action has a 20% success rate." Ki-Bo, Ouma's best pal and the SHSL Robot decided to tell him the odds of him succeeding in his goal. "Look, it will be ok Ki-Bo.. Gonta is a nice guy, I'm sure he won't treat me like the last one did. His previous attempt, a biker with a pompadour, had nearly been a fatal encounter. So before Ki-Bo could grab him, Ouma sprinted over to Gonta, who was studying the local insect life. "Gonta Gokuhara will you go out with me?"


	2. Dirty Hands, Clean Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship two steps into the spotlight! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ouma and Gonta will be back.... in a couple chapters so I don't dwell on a fourth of this.

Hoshi Ryoma, the SHSL Tennis Player, renown for his skills on the court, and for multiple murders related to the Kuzuryu clan. Short, and childlike, you wouldn't imagine him as a tennis player at a high level, or even as a high schooler.. yet there he was, attending Hope's Peak. Member of the 79th class.

Of course this wasn't without its own problems. Namely, the SHSL Maid, Kirumi Toujou. Prim, proper and stubborn, she was easily the biggest pain in his side, without the biggest issue. She worked with the Kuzuryu Clan, and had helped the police lock him away.. so need less to say he avoided her as much as possible.

Kirumi however, was loved by nearly everyone for her abilities to adapt to situations quickly, and was able to compete nearly at the level of most SHSL in their athletic fields. Almost, otherwise she'd have been scouted for something more "dignified" than a maid. But she was fine with being a servant, helping others from the background, like the time she helped set up birthday parties within the same hour as the person arriving, or the numerous times she cleaned up after her classmates (Angie and Ouma in particular.) It was just part of her life... but she held a slight resentment for the boy who nearly killed her master.

Unfortunately fate seemed intent on forcing the two together, as they heard their teacher say "Kirumi Toujou and Ryoma Hoshi, you two are in charge of the party for Gokuhara-kun's birthday. Better make it amazing."


	3. A Detective's Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets a present from his special girl.. thankfully he need a break.

The sound of her playing spread through out the music hall. Light, and beautiful, just like her. Her name is Kaede Akamatsu, the SHSL Pianist and class representative of the 79th class. She often spent her free time, relaxing and playing to her hearts content, but this time was different. It was her boyfriend's birthday and what better way to mix the two passions of her life, then performing a private concert for him. Though he'd often object to this, after 14 different celebrations, he seemed like a calm one would help him.

Lying in the audience, was one Shuichi Saihara, the SHSL Detective, and advisor plus boyfriend to Kaede. He was covered in grape Panta, oil, window cleaner, and surprisingly, sweat from working out. Each of his classmates INSISTED on spending his birthday with him, so he had to have 15 parties. Some, like the party with Gonta hadn't been that bad, just some talking and eating. While ones like with Ouma or Miu ended in him getting covered in a liquid and chased by someone (both times his other classmate, Kiibo.)

So he sat there, his hat off, and Ahoge exposed, listening to the most peaceful music he's heard in a long time... and he is glad that he ended up with someone as amazing as Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 Ships achieved. Yeah.


	4. Kiibo, the Robot known throughout Hope's Peak Academy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tries to explain to Kiibo how love works. It doesn't end well.

Kiibo, the SHSL Robot, didn't know if he was popular, or just noticeable. Every where he went, people came up and talked to him, and asked him for his opinion on things. Maybe they wanted a robot point of view? How considerate of them. Though the one that talked to him the most was his own classmate, Kaito Momota, and he kept trying to ask Kiibo "what is up" or "How's it hanging" which Kiibo would respond with, "The ceiling is up Momota-kun." or "I am not hanging Momota-kun, if I was, I may receive damage." 

Of course, this didn't bothered Kaito, after all he loved Kiibo because of those kinds of comments, but it is hard to spice up the conversation when the poor (cute) robot didn't understand anything that wasn't literal.. but that didn't dissuade him. Because he was Kaito Momota, the astronaut known across space, and he would do anything to help his friends (crush.)

"Momota-kun, what is love?" Kiibo decided to ask the biggest question on his mind one day when Kaito walked up to him, completely skipping saying hello. Of course this makes Kaito blush just a little bit. "What is love? What does love have to do with us?"

Kiibo, of course, was oblivious to the blush. "Well, Kokichi-kun said that you were in love with me, so I wanted to know about love." Kiibo just wondered why Kaito's face turned a bright shade of red. "Momota-kun, your internal temperature seems to have risen. Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine Kiibo. But love is something... hard to explain." Kaito has no idea where to start, but he has an idea on how to show how he felt. "If it is too difficult to explain, perhaps a demonstration would work?" Kiibo, being an innocent robot, doesn't realize what he got himself into. "Y-yeah, a demonstration... so why don't we go to that new restaurant that just opened tonight?" Kaito managed to get this out before he gets dragged away by Maki for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be an Amami/Kiibo chapter. But then V3 happened and Kaito became best boy. I had to. I am sorry if you were looking forward to Amami and Kiibo, I may post their chapters as a second story.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bad writer. Also lol cliffhanger.


End file.
